


Berderai-derai

by kenzeira



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bakumatsu period, Drama, Gen, Historical References, Light-Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Ryoma hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang terlanjur rusak. Dedicated to #ArthurMoonWritingContest #Day5
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Berderai-derai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fate/Grand Order milik Kinoko Nasu (nasuverse), Fate series © Type-Moon. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dipersembahkan untuk event ArthurMoon yang diselenggarakan oleh Moon Waltz.
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Kintsukuroi

“Coba kau lihat tembikar ini, Ryoma. Sangat bagus dan berkilauan!”

“Ah, ya.” Ryoma merespons tidak berminat. Mereka tengah sembunyi di rumah seorang samurai setelah tragedi di Omiya. Rumah itu amatlah kecil, tersembunyi pula dari balik pohon-pohon ek, tak jauh dari lokasi sungai. Pada aliran sungai itu, kalau sedang sial, mereka akan mendapati sepotong kepala atau tangan atau kaki atau bagian tubuh apa saja yang sekiranya dapat dipotong dengan mudah oleh sebilah katana. Pemberontakan meledak di mana-mana mengakibatkan mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana pula, entah itu mayat dari pihak pemberontak atau pemerintahan Bakumatsu.

Ryoma, dengan banyak pikiran, memandangi ketel teh yang menggantung di atas perapian. Ia mengatur letak arang-arang seraya mengipasinya. Matahari telah lama tenggelam, sebagaimana mereka yang telah lama sembunyi. Apakah dia bakal kembali? Ryoma bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan samurai yang lenyap, tak kunjung menampakkan diri paska pelarian mereka. Atau barangkali dia sudah mati, tanpa siapa pun mengetahui.

Sementara Izou masih menikmati keindahan ukiran tembikar yang dia temukan di sudut rumah. Tembikar itu, dilihat dari sudut manapun, sangat bertolakbelakang dengan keadaan rumah yang kecil dan kumuh. Bisa jadi si samurai merenggutnya dari seorang pedagang, atau entah, tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dengan pasti. Izou tiba-tiba saja tergelak dalam tawa. “Kintsukuroi!” serunya, lantang.

Ryoma menjadi sedikit penasaran dan ikut melihat. Ada garis panjang melintang di bagian atas tembikar itu, yang dengan indahnya disatukan kembali oleh emas. Izou menggosok-gosok tembikar tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawanya. Barang ini tentu akan sangat mahal kalau dijual, kira-kira begitulah Izou berpendapat.

“Lagi pula, kita tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan ini, bukan? Sudah pasti dia mencurinya, dan aku akan dengan senang hati mencurinya dari seorang pencuri.”

“Rasanya kurang pantas mencuri barang dari seseorang yang telah menolong kita, Izou-san.”

“Bah! Aku tidak peduli.”

Demikian Ryoma memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Ia memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada ketelnya. Tak lama, jari Izou menyentuh dagu Ryoma. Sepasang matanya menjadi waspada. Ada suara langkah kaki samar-samar. Keduanya mulai bersiaga. Lalu, terdengar seorang perempuan dibalik bilik rumah.

Katanya, “Suamiku mati.”

Ryoma dan Izou saling pandang.

“Dia dibunuh oleh babi-babi pemerintah itu. Tetapi sebelum mati, dia mengatakan bahwa kalian pergi ke Sato.”

“Mitsue-san…”

“Aku akan pergi ke kuil untuk mendoakan mendiang suamiku.”

Langkah kakinya menjauh dan suara perempuan itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Tanpa Ryoma sadari, bibirnya berkali-kali menggumamkan nama istri samurai tersebut. Sebab, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat Narasaki. Oh, sedang apa dia sekarang? Ryoma merana membayangkan keadaan Narasaki kalau-kalau ia mati nanti. Nasib pemberontak tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari shinigami.

Kilauan pada mata Izou yang mengagumi tembikar pemilik rumah mendadak redup. Sato adalah nama desa yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Barangkali Izou tengah memikirkan kata-kata Ryoma.

“Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi pada tembikar bodoh ini.”

“Kupikir mengambilnya adalah pilihan bagus. Kau tidak perlu menjualnya, Izou-san. Simpan saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Mungkin dia akan bersyukur kalau kau melakukan itu. Sebagai penghormatan atas pengorbanannya.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Ya.”

“Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang meromantisasi sesuatu, sebagai kenang-kenangan kupikir memang tidak ada salahnya. Tetapi, untuk apa pula kenang-kenangan itu? Aku tidak butuh.”

“Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya.”

“Tidak bisa begitu!”

“Mau kau simpan atau aku yang simpan?”

“Aku saja.”

Ryoma menuangkan teh yang telah panas ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Api arang dibiarkan tetap menyala. Rumah ini teramat kumuh dan tipisnya sampai-sampai mereka masih dapat merasakan angin malam menyerobot masuk.

“Hei, Izou-san, tahukah kau di mana letak kuil terdekat dari sini?”

“Tidak ada. Kau harus berjalan selama lima jam untuk sampai.”

“Apakah Mitsue-san memang pergi ke kuil?”

“Entah, aku tidak yakin. Memang sekiranya mau ke mana lagi dia? Tidak mungkin dia kembali ke tempat suaminya terbunuh dan mengatakan bahwa kita berada di sini, bukan? Itu artinya dia telah menyia-nyiakan kematian suaminya.”

“Benar, tidak mungkin.”

Izou memandangi Ryoma agak lama. “Ryoma,” ucapnya dengan suara parau. “Kau tidurlah satu atau dua jam, setelah itu kita tinggalkan tempat ini.”

“Kau mulai meragukan Mitsue-san?”

“Aku meragukan semua orang. Bisa jadi suaminya masih segar bugar dan tengah memanipulasi kita, bahwa sebenarnya kita berada dalam perangkap murahan Bakumatsu. Pengkhianatan bisa datang dari mana saja, Ryoma. Aku ingin setidaknya mempercayai samurai dan istrinya itu selama satu atau dua jam, selepas itu aku akan menganggap mereka sungguh-sungguh berkorban atau sebenarnya musuh dalam selimut. Mereka akan tetap di antara dua itu.”

“Kau benar.” Ryoma mempercayakan hidupnya pada Izou, demikianlah ia memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyesap teh panasnya. Izou tidak mempercayai siapa pun, barangkali termasuk Ryoma. Begitulah dia menyarankan Ryoma tidur daripada dirinya sendiri yang tidur. Atau, entah. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, bayangan Izou yang tengah mengulik-ulik arang dari perapian terlihat begitu jelas, sampai-sampai di dalam mimpinya ia melihat pria itu tengah mengulik-ulik arang dengan tenang, bagai adegan abadi yang diulang-ulang.

Dan ia memimpikan pula salju sejauh mata memandang. Tanpa matahari, terkungkung di dalam bangunan modern yang membingungkan. Lalu, seorang laki-laki muda, dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak dapat diingatnya, menanyakan sesuatu: apa keinginanmu kalau kau bisa memenangkan perang cawan suci, Ryoma-san?

_Keinginanku_ …

_Aku ingin menciptakan dunia di mana semua orang bahagia…_

Tetapi keinginan semacam itu tidak mungkin dikabulkan. Tidak mungkin semua orang bahagia. Ada batasan-batasan tertentu mengenai keinginan yang mustahil. Ryoma tidak mengerti. Barangkali ia memang naif. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, ia berhasil melalui Tragedi Omiya, dan Izou melalui tragedi pemenggalannya pula.

_Apakah sejarah akan berubah? Aku hanya tidak ingin berselisih dengan Izou-san. Aku ingin pula melewati masa-masa kritis. Melewati kematianku sendiri, melewati kematian Izou-san. Kita hampir sampai pada runtuhnya era feodal keshogunan. Aku ingin menikmati era Restorasi Meiji bersama Izou-san, bersama Narasaki-san yang menungguku entah di mana. Aku ingin…_

Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti filosofi kintsukuroi? Ryoma hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang terlanjur rusak.

Ryoma jatuh terlelap, semakin jauh, semakin dalam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia terbangun sehabis ini, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan melarikan diri bersama Izou. Ataukah ia tidak pernah terbangun kembali karena tergelepar mati atas pengkhianatan seorang samurai dan istrinya. Ryoma tidak pernah tahu. Sebab yang selalu muncul di pelupuk matanya adalah Izou yang tengah mengulik-ulik arang, berharap apinya yang kecil dapat menghangatkan mereka berdua.[]

23:49 – 12 July 2020


End file.
